


The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Toys

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec colours out, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Colour System, Communication, Dildos, Hand Jobs, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Read the additional tags in the AN, Restraints, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safety, Sex Toys, Student!Alec, Teacher!Magnus, Top Magnus Bane, Use of Colours, Vibrators, butt plug insertion, kisssing, restricted breathing, wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec gets to play tonight, and so does Magnus!





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags;
> 
> Not everything goes smoothly during sex, even with something as innocuous-seeming as toys. As fun as things can start out, the situation can change, fast. Alec's breathing becomes restricted during play. He doesn't get hurt and colours out as soon as he recognises the danger, and they take steps to remedy it. If you feel that this is something you would be uncomfortable reading, please skip tonight's chapter. 
> 
> This shows the importance of communication and what can happen when things go wrong, which is why I felt it necessary to include it. If you read this chapter after the warning and the tags, please do not come for me in the comments, because I will shut you down. If you still want to read, please enjoy

Magnus had to hold his excitement back when he made his way through his apartment to answer the door. He adjusted his skin-tight leather pants as he went, half hard from going through his inventory for this evening’s lesson. And for other reasons.

 

He gaped when he opened the door, seeing Alec leaning against the door post with a megawatt grin on his face. His eyes slid down Alec’s body, widening slightly at the tight pants and the even tighter t-shirt Alec was wearing. 

 

Alec’s grin slid off of his face when he saw Magnus’ tight leather pants, black leather that was ripped at the knees.  _ Raziel, these outfits are going to finish me off!  _ He thought as he stepped into the apartment.

 

Magnus was used to seeing Alec in practical jeans or cargo pants and leather jackets that hid Alec’s amazing physique. Not skin tight shirts that stretched over his biceps and clung to his abs. Or jeans that left nothing to the imagination. 

 

“Alexander, you look nice,” Magnus said, recovering enough to let Alec in. He stepped back, almost complaining when Alec took the hem of his olive green t-shirt in hand. The complaint died on his lips when Alec tugged the t-shirt up, revealing the abs that the shirt had done a poor job of concealing. 

 

“I had time to pick a decent outfit out,” Alec said, chucking his t-shirt into the basket Magnus held out. He toed his boots off and went for the button and zipper on his jeans, barely noticing the way Magnus was gawping at him. 

 

“Do you have a hot date after you’ve finished here?” Magnus asked with a grin, laughing when Alec’s eyes darted away, a guilty look on his face as he scooped up his jeans and boxers.

 

“No, but my sister thinks I do,” Alec muttered, unwilling to meet Magnus’ gaze and admit that Izzy had picked his outfit out for him when she had barged into his room and found him in his towel, agonising over his wardrobe choices. He’d had no choice but to tell her he was going on a date. “Anyway, you’re my hot date,” he said with a grin.

 

Alec laughed when Magnus’ mouth fell open. He dumped his clothes in the basket and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ flapping lips before turning on his heel and sauntering off in the direction of Magnus’ classroom, shimmying his ass a little as he walked.

 

Magnus dropped the basket and followed after Alec like a panting dog. The Shadowhunter’s confidence was through the roof, something that he approved of greatly. It was almost unsettling. He closed the door and wandered over to the table, pulling a chair out for each of them and taking a seat. 

 

“So, we have covered all of the basics, and gone all the way. How do you feel about it? Do you feel like you are progressing?” Magnus asked, summoning Alec’s file with a quick wave of his hand.

 

“Great. I feel like I’ve learned a lot, more than I ever expected. It’s been amazing, every lesson brings something new. I can’t wait to see what you have to show me next,” Alec said, leaning back in his chair to stare at Magnus’ tight pants some more. He half wanted Magnus to keep them on and half wanted for the Warlock to just strip down.

 

“It’s the highlight of my week actually if I’m being honest,” Alec admitted ruefully. Sure, the rest of his week was great but the prospect of learning something new was always exciting.

 

“I’m glad to hear it. Tonight we will move on from learning and start exploring. You circled quite a few interests on your questionnaire and I think you are ready to start exploring kinks now that you’ve learned the fundamentals of sex,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec’s eyes darted about. Alec looked like he had just been handed a VIP pass to Disneyland

 

Alec didn’t know what to look at first. He had been burning with curiosity for weeks, whenever his gaze slid over the cabinets in the room or the equipment. He was pretty sure he was about to have a meltdown as his imagination went into overdrive, the word “kinks” rattling through his brain.

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked, laughing when Alec almost screamed the word “green”. Alec’s excitement was infectious. He flipped through his notes, wondering if he shouldn’t just skip to the heavier stuff. Alec looked like he was about to strap himself to the breeding bench and start flogging his own back at the same time. 

 

Magnus stuck with his lesson plan though, wanting to start out small and gauge Alec’s reactions to what he had planned. It would help him refine his plans for later lessons if he could learn Alec’s limits now. He sent Alec’s file away with a nod and turned to the Shadowhunter.

 

“How would you feel about getting to play with a few toys tonight?” Magnus asked, fighting his grin at the adorable look of confusion that crept over Alec’s beautiful face.

 

“Toys?... toys!” Alec muttered as realisation hit, his eyes darting to the glass-fronted cabinets and their contents. His breathing picked up as his eyes raked over the cabinets, his gaze sliding from dildo to restraint to buttplug, not knowing what to focus on first. He had thought Magnus was talking about children's toys at first.

 

“Want to have a look?” Magnus asked, standing up and tugging Alec to his feet. He interlocked their fingers and led Alec to the first cabinet, opening it to show Alec the contents. “Cock rings,” he said, grinning when Alec almost gave himself whiplash trying to look at everything at once. 

 

“These are used to enhance the appearance of your dick. Some sit around the base of the dick, some wrap around the dick and balls. They restrict the blood flow, making the cock swell as the shaft fills up with blood, making the entire area look bigger and they keep the cock harder for longer,” Magnus said, picking a few up to show Alec.

 

“There are so many. What’s the difference between a metal one and a rubber one?” Alec asked, picking one of each up and inspecting them.

 

“It’s silicone. Most cock rings can be adjusted but metal ones can’t. You need to use the correct size when using a metal one or it will restrict the blood flow too much; if you’re too big for it. It won’t do anything if you’re too small,”  _ Not that Alexander would have any problem’s in that department! _ Magnus thought with a grin, before continuing.

 

“There are a lot of different materials but silicone is usually the most comfortable,” Magnus said, squeezing the silicone ring to show Alec how flexible it was.

 

“What’s that?” Alec asked, pointing to an odd, cylindrical metal shackle. It looked way too uncomfortable to be a device aimed at pleasure.

 

“A cock cage, or chastity cage. You stick your dick inside it and lock it around your dick, your balls too. They are used for orgasm delay or denial. They aren’t for everyone,” Magnus chuckled, seeing the horror on Alec’s face.

 

“Why would anyone deny themselves an orgasm?” Alec asked, unable to imagine such torture. Sure, delaying one could be fun, he'd edged himself a few times and quite enjoyed it, but to deny an orgasm altogether was something he couldn't understand. 

 

“Some people enjoy it. It can also be used as punishment during a BDSM scene, if the slave or sub misbehaves,” Magnus grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Alec, both of them laughing.

 

“Do you ever wear one of these?” Alec asked, curiosity pushing him to ask something that might be too personal.

 

“Chastity cages?” Magnus asked, eying the little metal cages, they weren’t his favourite but he had dabbled.

 

“Or a cock ring?” Alec asked, seeing the dislike flash across Magnus’ face.

 

“I’m not a fan of the cage’s but cock rings are great. This is my favourite,” Magnus said, picking his favourite one up and pointing the parts out to Alec. “these two rings sit around the base of the cock and the balls, this piece sits against the perineum and the vibrator sits inside the body, in your ass. It stimulates the prostate from the inside and the outside. It’s breathtaking,” he said, his eyes flashing as he stared at it.

 

Alec took the device and flicked the little switch on, feeling the powerful vibrations. He grinned at the flash of gold in Magnus’ eyes when he turned it off and hooked his finger through the loop before closing the cabinet and moving onto the next one. If Magnus said it was good, he was more than willing to test it out, on either of them.

 

Magnus breathing turned shallow, his brain flicking between images of putting the cock ring on Alec and Alec putting it on him. He didn’t know which he wanted more. He shook himself off as he followed Alec to the next cabinet to explain the contents.

 

“Butt plugs and prostate stimulators,” Magnus said, opening the cabinet and letting Alec explore. 

 

Alec stared at the collection in the display cabinet, trying to look take it all in. He reached out, his eyes flicking to Magnus, and, seeing the Warlock’s nod, picked a couple up.

 

“Why are there so many?” Alec asked, inspecting a long, cone-shaped silver plug and a smaller, bulbous, glass one. There were at least twenty different plugs on the glass shelves, all different sizes and shapes, different materials. Some of them had buttons on them, vibrators, like the cock ring.

 

“It is all down to preference. Some people like glass, some like silicone. Some people like a flared base, some like a t-bar. For a more aesthetically pleasing look, there are jewelled plugs,” Magnus said, pointing each plug that he described out. He took a couple out to show Alec.

 

“These vibrate to stimulate the prostate,” Magnus said, flicking the switches on a purple, vibrating butt plug and a black, silicone prostate stimulator and pressing them to the dimple in the tip of Alec’s nose, grinning when Alec’s eyes widened. “They all have one thing in common though, can you tell what it is?” he asked.

 

“They are all wider at the bottom?” Alec asked, his eyes roving over every plug and noting the common theme among them. 

 

“Yes. Never use a plug that doesn't have a flared base,” Magnus said, his tone serious. “They stop the plug from getting lost. The muscles in the anus will literally suck in anything that you put up there, that’s why anal sex is so pleasurable for the person doing the fucking. See the neck? They come in different widths for stretching the muscles. The slimmer part sits inside the sphincter, the bulbous part sits inside the body and the base on the outside,” he said, pointing out the different parts.

 

Alec nodded, picking up a blue metal plug, three inches in length, bulbous with a pointed tip, brushing his fingers over it. It was pretty, with a wide looped handle that fit over his finger perfectly.

 

“Would you like to try it?” Magnus asked, seeing what Alec was holding, the Shadowhunter looked like he was in love. 

 

“Now?” Alec asked, his eyes flicking to the other cabinets. He wanted to explore. He wanted to try the plug out too but he really wanted to see what was in the other cabinets.

 

“Yes, now,” Magnus chuckled, taking the plug from him when Alec’s eyes lit up.”They are quite comfortable to use. You can stand, sit, walk around with one in and it won't impede your movements. As long as you don't do anything too strenuous or wear it for too long, they are fine to leave inside you. If you leave it too long, it can damage the muscles but a little while won’t do any harm,” he said, grinning when Alec nodded.

 

Magnus summoned a bottle of lube and set to work slicking the plug up. He approved of Alec’s choice, it was small, a good option for beginners, not too wide, with a decent finger loop handle and a slim neck. He grabbed Alec’s hand and turned him on the spot.

 

“Grab hold of the edge of the cabinet and bend over a little,” Magnus said, kneeling down when Alec did as he said. He pressed a kiss to each of Alec’s ass cheeks before swiping some of the lube around Alec’s hole. 

 

“Just try to relax the muscle, breath through it. The part that sits inside you will stretch you but it will be more comfortable when it gets to the neck,” Magnus said, working the tip of his finger into Alec’s hole slowly.

 

Alec took slow, deep breaths, pushing back slightly when Magnus’ finger entered him. His dick twitched against his leg as Magnus worked his finger in and out, wanting some attention. He grabbed his dick, giving it a few tugs that started to relax him.

 

Magnus listened to Alec’s heavy breathing, feeling Alec’s rim relax around his finger. He pulled it out and replaced it with the slightly pointed tip of the plug and started to work the plug into Alec’s ass. He went slowly, working it in and out, in time with Alec’s jerking hand, pushing it a little deeper with each short thrust.

 

Magnus watched, almost salivating, as Alec's rim stretched around the plug, his own dick twitching in his pants until alec’s ass accepted it. He pressed his lips to Alec’s ass cheeks again when the Shadowhunter’s rim slid over the neck and clamped down, leaving the finger loop outside of his body, nestled between his cheeks.

 

“How does that feel?” Magnus asked, trailing his hands up the back of Alec’s thighs and over his ass. The plug sure did look pretty nestled between Alec’s peachy ass cheeks. He wanted to tug it back out and replace it with his dick.

 

“Okay, I think,” Alec said, straightening up gingerly when Magnus stood up, finding that it wasn’t as uncomfortable as he had thought it would be. It had been a bit of a stretch, one that had taken his breath away when the widest part of the plug had pushed past his rim but it hadn’t been too bad once it got to the neck. 

 

Alec bent slightly and tested his movement, bending his knees and at the waist. He grinned when he found he could move around easily. He took a few steps away from the cabinet to see what walking was like. It felt odd; like there was something in the way but there was no pain.

 

“What?” Alec asked when he noticed Magnus watching him with a huge grin on his face, feeling a little self-conscious.

 

“Nothing, I’m glad you’re having fun. I should have known you would throw yourself into this with gusto,” Magnus said, almost chuckling. The way Alec had started squatting and wiggling his ass about had him wanting to pull the Shadowhunter close and smother his cheeks in kisses, it was cute! He didn’t think Alec would appreciate being called cute though so he restrained himself.

 

“Do you wear these?” Alec asked, shrugging it off and picking a couple of the plugs up, weighing them in his hands. His breath caught as he imagined pushing one into Magnus’ ass.

 

“I’m wearing one right now,” Magnus said, winking when Alec’s head snapped up, the Shadowhunter’s mouth gaping slightly. He snapped his fingers and removed his pants, spinning on the spot to show Alec the glinting pink jewel that was nestled between his cheeks, he had matched it to his nail polish. Any excuse to coordinate was okay by him. 

 

“Pretty,” Alec murmured dropping the plugs into the cabinet and reaching out to brush his hand over Magnus’ ass, his pinkie brushing over the jewel. He pouted when he realised he wouldn’t be able to put one in Magnus.

 

“Stop sulking, you can take it out later,” Magnus chuckled when he looked over his shoulder and saw Alec’s pout. He laughed harder when Alec’s face lit up. “Come see what else we have,” he said, grabbing Alec’s hand and leading him to the next cabinet.

 

“Vibrators!” Alec said opening the next cabinet before Magnus could snap his fingers. He grabbed a couple of the vibrators, looking for the switches to turn them on.

 

“Dildos,” Magnus corrected him, staring at the way Alec had grabbed two of the biggest dildo’s, one fat, fake dick, in each hand. He had to fight his wayward brain for control. “There’s a difference, these don’t vibrate,” he said, taking the monster cock’s from Alec and putting them back. He took a couple of the smaller ones out and handed them over, thinking they were more Alec’s pace.

 

“Where are the vibrating ones?” Alec asked, peering back into the cabinet. His eyes went impossibly wide when they landed on the biggest dildo he had ever seen. “What the fuck is that?” he asked, staring at it.

 

“That, my dear, is the dragon. Something you aren’t ready for,” Magnus said, closing the cabinet on the dragon dildo before Alec could get any ideas. “It’s something most people aren’t ready for, you’d be gaping for a week from that monstrosity,” he said with a chuckle, his dick twitching at the thought of Alec’s asshole, gaping wide.

 

“These are the vibrators,” Magnus said, shaking his wayward thoughts off and opening the next cabinet. His eyes slid over the vibrating version of the dragon dildo before he shook himself off once more.

 

Alec peered into the cabinet, wanting to grab every vibrator there and test them out, preferably on Magnus. He restrained himself and wedged his dildo’s in the crook of his elbow to pick up an odd looking one, a slim body with a round head, about the size and shape of a tennis ball. He flicked it on, grinning when his entire arm started vibrating.

 

“That is a wand, used more for the outside of the body,” Magnus said, approving of Alec’s choice. A moan escaped him when Alec turned and ran it across the sensitive spot under his navel, the vibrations shooting through his nerves. He had to grab the edge of the cabinet to hold himself up. “That’s exactly what it is for,” he muttered breathlessly.

 

Alec pulled the vibrator away from Magnus’ stomach, laughing when Magnus let out a little whine. He imagined running it across all of Magnus’ sensitive places with glee. Switching it off, he added it to his collection of dildo’s and grabbed another vibrator, a more traditional looking one and added it to the stash before moving onto the next cabinet.

 

Magnus shook his head and followed Alec on shaky legs, his solid dick bouncing against his thigh. He groaned when Alec bent over to inspect the bottom shelf of the cabinet,  seeing the buttplug just sitting there, begging to be tugged. Scrubbing his hand over his face, he moved behind Alec to see what he was looking at, restraining himself with a superhuman effort.  

 

Alec almost dropped his dildo’s when he reached out to grab an odd looking harness. He thanked Magnus when the Warlock retrieved it, trying to look everywhere at once and work out what would go where.

 

“This is a wrist to thigh restraint, excellent for teasing,” Magnus grinned holding it up to show Alec. It was tame compared to some of the other restraints but it was perfect for playing with toys. “These wider straps go around the thighs and your wrists go through these cuffs attached to them, effectively tying your wrists to your thighs. Would you like to try it out?” he asked, thinking of the kinks Alec had selected, Bondage being one of them. 

 

Alec nodded and threaded his arm through one of the thigh loops to take it from Magnus, his dick impossibly hard at the thought of being tied up and unable to use his hands. 

 

“What’s that one?” Alec asked, nodding at a metal stick with a load of cuffs hanging off of it. He internally twerked when Magnus picked it up. He didn’t know what it was but he wanted to try it.

 

“A spreader bar, similar to the thigh restraint. Your ankles go through the cuffs on the end and your wrists go through the two in the middle, tying your wrists to your ankles,” Magnus explained, pointing out the different parts.

 

“So you wouldn’t be able to walk?”  _ or move at all!  _ Alec thought, his breath coming faster at the thought of it. 

 

“Exactly,” Magnus said, closing the cabinet and twirling the spreader bar as he took in Alec’s collection. He had to laugh, seeing Alec’s arms stuffed with dildos and restraints. “I think we have enough to start out with,” he chuckled, turning on his heel and snapping his fingers, shaking his head as Alec stared longingly at the rest of the cabinets, the Shadowhunter was already loaded up like a camel.

 

Alec followed Magnus to the middle of the room and dropped his haul on the huge pile of cushions that Magnus had conjured, unable to stop his eyes from wandering to the unexplored cabinets.

 

“Those are a bit more advanced, we can explore the rest another time,” Magnus said, seeing Alec looking longingly at the rest of the cabinets. He knelt down at Alec’s feet, shaking his head, the Shadowhunter was extra thirsty this evening.

 

Alec consoled himself with the collection he already had, more than happy to start trying it all out. He looked down when he heard a rattling to see Magnus holding the restraints and spreader bar up, his eyes flicking between them.

 

“The restraints?” Magnus asked when Alec’s eyes lingered on them. He tossed the spreader bar aside when Alec nodded and held them out so Alec could step into them, letting the Shadowhunter lean on his shoulders. He trailed kisses up the insides of Alec’s legs as he tugged the restraints into place. “Colour?” he asked when Alec’s legs shook.

 

“Green, it’s excitement,” Alec said, his entire body was practically vibrating with excitement. He threaded his fingers into Magnus’ hair when the Warlock practically buried his face in his crotch to tighten the restraints, his breathing turning shallow.

 

Magnus licked the tip of Alec’s leaking cock when he had the restraints tight enough, looking up at Alec through his lashes. A grin spread over his face when Alec’s fingers tightened in his hair, doing it again, licking a stripe from balls to tip, Alec was as hard as a rock.

 

“Kneel down, carefully,” Magnus said, mindful of the plug in Alec’s ass. He held his hands out, letting Alec hold them to lower himself and pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips when the Shadowhunter was in front of him. He took Alec’s right wrist and buckled it into the restraint before doing the same with the left, either side of Alec’s thighs.

 

Alec sat back on his heels, his breath catching when the buttplug brushed against his prostate. He tested his range of motion once he was buckled in, unable to move his hands at all or his legs further than the small chain that attached the two thigh restraints together. It had his dick twitching once more.

 

Magnus sat back on his heels and looked over every inch of Alec, his dick straining to get at the Shadowhunter. He looked breathtaking, biceps straining as Alec tested the restraints out, thigh muscles firm, with the wide straps encircling them, his hard dick bobbing between his open thighs, knees starting to redden where he knelt on the ground.  _ Hot as fuck!  _

 

Magnus picked the wand up, watching Alec’s eyes flick to it, and switched it on. He sat with it resting in his hands, waiting for Alec to look at him.

 

Alec’s eyes flicked up to meet Magnus’ gaze, his lungs straining for air when he saw Magnus’ eyes flash gold. He almost started begging for the wand, would have done if Magnus hadn’t shuffled closer. 

 

A giggle burst from Alec, his arms straining; when Magnus pressed the wand to his chest, just below his left collarbone, as the vibrations started to pulse through him.  _ Fuck!  _ He jerked when Magnus trailed it across his chest and down towards his ribs, almost toppling over from the tickling sensation that rippled over his skin. 

 

Magnus watched Alec’s reactions, grinning when he started to trail the wand back up Alec’s ribs and across his chest, circling Alec’s pecs and trailing it across his shoulders before repeating the move. Alec’s giggling soon stopped, turning to soft moans that were beautiful.

 

Magnus trailed the wand down and brushed it over Alec’s right nipple, biting his bottom lip when the Shadowhunter jerked against the wand, a louder moan falling from his lips. He circled Alec’s nipple, again and again, occasionally pressing the rounded head of the wand to his nipple, hard. 

 

Alec could barely breathe from the sensations that shot through him. The tickling had soon turned to ripples of pleasure, pulsing from his nipple’s, straight to his balls. He leaned into it when Magnus trailed the wand down the centre of his stomach and brushed it across the bottom of his abdomen, from hip to hip.

 

Magnus watched Alec’s dick jump, the Shadowhunter breathing hard when he swirled the wand around and around the sensitive spot on Alec’s stomach. He dropped it lower and dragged the head of it up the underside of Alec’s dick.

 

“Magnus, fuck!” Alec yelped, trying to balance and push into the wand at the same time. He would have happily fell flat on his face if Magnus had just kept it there a little longer but a few seconds on the sensitive glans was all he got. 

 

“As I said, this restraint is excellent for teasing,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s fingers curl. It looked like Alec wanted to snatch the wand out of his hand. “Colour?” he asked, letting the head of the wand hover over Alec’s thigh.

 

Alec stared at the wand, trying to get his breath back, before his eyes flicked up to look at Magnus, seeing the gleam in the Warlock’s eyes, Magnus was enjoying himself. If Alec was honest with himself, he was too. 

 

“Green,” Alec said, his gaze dropping to the wand. He tried to tense his thigh muscles but there was no preparing for the absolute pleasure of the wand being trailed up his inner thigh. “Fuck! Fuck, fuuuuuck!” he moaned, trying to jerk away from it and press himself into the wand, all in the same breath. It was the sweetest torture.

 

Magnus leaned forward and sucked Alec’s nipple into his mouth as he trailed the wand up the inside of Alec’s left thigh, over his balls and down the right thigh. He smirked into Alec’s skin when the Shadowhunter pushed his chest out, trying to smash it into his face. He sucked harder as he repeated the move with the wand, moaning himself at Alec’s sounds. 

 

“Magnus, it’s too much, I’m gonna cum,” Alec muttered from between clenched teeth, straining against his restraints. He didn’t know whether to celebrate or cry when Magnus pulled back and lifted the wand. His orgasm receded slowly, even as his dick strained to get access to the wand again.

 

“Do you want to continue?” Magnus asked, seeing the shake of Alec’s thighs slow down, Alec stopping from straining against the cuffs that bound his hands to his thighs.

 

“Fuck, green! I want more, green,” Alec muttered, hard as a rock and desperate for more. He didn’t care that it showed in his voice, he was enjoying it and really didn’t want Magnus to stop.

 

Magnus grinned as he leaned down and licked the pre-cum from the head of Alec’s dick before climbing to his feet and circling Alec.  _ Shit, the view from the back is even better!  _ He practically fell to his knees, ready to do anything the Shadowhunter wanted. He kneeled behind Alec and pressed the head of the wand to the nape of Alec’s neck, swirling it in a circle.

 

Alec almost collapsed when the vibrations sang through the nerves in his neck, his body jerking as he moaned. The sensations had him clenching on the plug in his ass as the vibrations rippled down his spine, only making him moan louder. 

 

Alec started rocking his rips, his head falling back with a panting moan as he tried to get some friction on his prostate when Magnus dragged the wand down his spine. The closer the wand got to his ass, the deeper the vibrations went. 

 

“Fuck, Magnus, please. I need more!” Alec yelped when Magnus brushed the wand over his plug. Vibrations shot through his prostate, the pleasure unlike anything else he had ever experienced. It was incredible and not enough when Magnus removed the wand.

 

“Would you like to try a vibrator out?” Magnus asked, having to force himself not to start jerking off from Alec’s reactions. 

 

“Please!” Alec asked, almost begging for it. He almost came at the thought of getting more of the vibrations in his ass. He jumped when one of the large blue cushions appeared in front of him, not expecting it.

 

“I’m going to lie you down on your stomach and fuck you with a vibrator. Colour?” Magnus asked, monitoring Alec’s breathing and the occasional rock of the Shadowhunter’s hips.

 

“The purple one please,” Alec asked eyeing up the two vibrators that Magnus had selected, a smaller red one and a larger purple one. He wanted the big one!

 

“I meant your colour, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled, leaning around Alec’s body to see a beautiful flush on Alec’s cheeks. His eyes flicked to the two vibrators lying on a cushion next to Alec’. Of course, he wanted the big one. 

 

“Oh, green. But I want the purple vibrator,” Alec muttered, his cheeks beaming. He moaned when Magnus stood and passed him to grab his chosen vibrator, the Warlock’s dick hard enough to strain against his perfect golden stomach. Maybe he would forgo the vibrator and just ask Magnus to fuck him instead. 

 

Magnus grabbed the vibrator and tossed it onto the cushion behind Alec before kneeling down. He grabbed Alec’s shoulders and gave the Shadowhunter a nod, carefully lowering Alec until he was lying on top of the cushion, on his stomach and chest, ass in the air.

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked, surveying Alec’s posture and breathing.

 

“Green,” Alec said, resting comfortably, bent over the cushion, still on his knees. The cushion was big enough not to put a strain on his back. 

 

“If you have  _ any _ difficulty breathing, you say red  _ immediately _ , even if you’re about to cum. Your safety is more important than an orgasm, okay?” Magnus asked, leaning down to look Alec in the eye, the Shadowhunter’s chin resting on the edge of the cushion, face free of anything that would cover his face or restrict his breathing.

 

“I promise,” Alec said. No matter how much he wanted an orgasm, he wasn’t stupid enough to lie about something as dangerous as being unable to breathe. He was quite comfortable but would say something if the situation changed, he couldn’t do that to Magnus.

 

Magnus nodded and straightened up. He crawled around Alec’s prone form, groaning to himself when he saw Alec from the back, the Shadowhunter leaning over with his hands trapped to his thighs, ass in the air and needy looking cock dangling against the blue velvet cushion. He was pretty sure this would be the last thing he saw if his life ever flashed before his eyes.

 

“I’m going to remove your plug, it can get a bit hairy so just try to relax and give it up,” Magnus said, brushing his hand over Alec’s ass, his dick straining when Alec pushed into the touch. He pushed his finger through the loop when Alec agreed, and tugged it gently, staring at Alec’s rim when it started to stretch around the wider head of the plug. The grip was phenomenal!

 

Alec took deep breaths through his nose, moaning as Magnus tugged the plug out. His breathing almost stopped when it got to the widest part but he forced his ass to relax, sighing with a mixture of relief and the stomach-churning, emptying feeling when the plug came loose.

 

Magnus almost lost his shit when he saw the gape of Alec’s asshole. He brushed a finger over Alec’s hole, watching it clench as Alec tried to push back and take his finger in. He grabbed the vibrator when Alec let out a whine, and lubed it up with a snap of his fingers, adding a little more lube to Alec’s asshole while he was at it.

 

“Come on, Magnus, fuck me,” Alec begged, shaking his ass in Magnus’ direction. He felt decidedly too empty and was desperate for something to fill him. He moaned when he heard the loud buzz of the vibrator being turned on. It wasn’t the only thing that was turned on!

 

Magnus teased Alec’s crack with the silicone head of the six-inch vibrator. It wasn't the biggest one in his collection by any means but it certainly got the job done. He brushed it up and down the length of Alec’s crack, occasionally brushing it over Alec’s perineum and balls before Alec’s desperate rocking became too much.

 

Magnus circled it around Alec’s hole for a moment before pushing the tip inside the Shadowhunter’s body. He almost moaned as loudly as Alec did, watching Alec’s stretched rim accept the vibrator.

 

Alec supposed his breathing was a thing of the past when the vibrator pushed into him. He pushed back against it, moaning from the absolute balls deep pleasure that wracked his entire body, especially his ass. He jerked when it brushed his prostate, whining into the cushion as he pushed back harder. 

 

Magnus set up a steady rhythm, using shallow thrusts to start off with. He worked against Alec’s movements to ensure Alec got used to it, he was pretty sure that Alec would have prefered for him to work with his movements but he didn’t want to damage the Shadowhunter, the vibrator was a lot wider than the plug.

 

“Fuck, Magnus’ its so good, fuck me harder,” Alec moaned, trying to push back on the vibrator and letting out a desperate moan when Magnus pulled it back instead of pushing it in. It wasn’t as comfortable as a real dick, the shaft harder than a human dick but he needed more.

 

Alec changed the direction of his hips and pushed back harder when Magnus pushed it into him again, taking the Warlock by surprise and moaning when the vibrations shot through him. He would have celebrated his little victory; if he wasn’t too busy shaking as the vibrations pulsed through his prostate.

 

Magnus chuckled when Alec rammed back on the vibrator, realising the Shadowhunter was ready for more. He left it where it was in Alec’s ass and picked up the wand, switching it on. He took the vibrator in his free hand and started to fuck Alec properly with it as he ran the wand up and down the backs of Alec’s thighs.

 

“Shit, shit, shit…” Alec babbled, his thighs shaking and his ass jerking from the double stimulation. He fought for breath, pushing back on the vibrator harder with every one of Magnus’ thrusts, crying out every time the pleasure pulsed through his prostate. He gripped his thighs hard, his entire body shaking. 

 

Magnus ran the wand up Alec’s left thigh and over his ass cheek, sweeping it across the base of Alec’s spine and down his left thigh. He repeated the motion, sweeping the wand back and forth faster and faster as he continued to fuck Alec with the fake dick. He was leaking against his leg, listening to Alec’ whimpers of pleasure, watching Alec shake and jerk. It had him impossibly hard.

 

“Too much… fuck it’s too much, Magnus,” Alec muttered, fucking himself on the vibrator as he said it. The motion had him fucking into the cushion, creating the most perfect friction on his dick. He didn’t know whether to sigh with relief when Magnus removed the wand and switched it off, or beg for Magnus to use it again. His body jerked once more when Magnus angled the vibrator down and it sawed over his prostate.

 

“Magnus, jerk yourself off, I want you to cum on my ass,” Alec muttered, too turned on by the idea to be embarrassed, he could hear Magnus’ heavy breathing behind him and knew that if he was doing this to Magnus, he would be desperately tugging at his dick.

 

Magnus happily dropped the wand and took his dick in hand, his lungs somewhere on the floor from Alec’s request. He went straight for the head of his dick, tugging himself furiously, moaning a low, husky moan from the friction on his sadly neglected dick.

 

Magnus timed his pulls with the thrusts into Alec’s ass, his eyes glued to the way Alec swallowed the toy in. His imagination went overboard as he tightened his grip, imagining it was his own dick instead of the fake one he was pushing into Alec’s asshole, his movements becoming sloppier with every whining pant coming from Alec. He tilted the vibrator down and kept it in place, pressed into Alec’s prostate when he felt his balls started to draw up.

 

Alec jerked against the cushion, crying out, almost screaming from the constant, pulsing pressure on his prostate. He started to grind on it with small movements, clenching around the toy as his hips stuttered and his balls shot up into his body. He came when he felt the hot splashes of cum on his skin, rutting into the cushion as his dick exploded.

 

Magnus aimed his load all over Alec’s ass and lower back, the sight of it drawing more out of him. He jerked himself through it, almost collapsing on top of Alec as he rubbed his cock through the mess on the Shadowhunter’s ass.

 

“I can’t... stop... cumming,” Alec grunted, shuddering from the vibrations still pulsing through his prostate, wondering if it was ever going to end and never wanting it to. A breathless groan escaped him when Magnus eased up, tilting the vibrator so it wasn’t pressing into his prostate, fighting for air that didn’t seem to want to come.

 

Magnus switched the vibrator off, breathing hard as he pulled it out of Alec’s ass. He wanted to bury his face in Alec’s hole when he saw it quivering, his cum dripping down Alec’s crack and dropping into his clenching hole. 

 

Magnus’ head snapped up at the word that fell from Alec’s lips, breathless and soft.

 

“Red,” Alec muttered, unable to get his breath back as he came down from his orgasm, straining at the cuffs on his wrists. He almost went sprawling when they disappeared, the blood rushing through his arms when they shot forward. He barely registered the clattering as the toys rolling across the floor, too busy filling his lungs up.

 

“Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus yelled, grabbing Alec and lifting his body up, the toys forgotten in his panic. He pulled Alec against him and collapsed onto his ass, uncaring of the stretch on his rim from his plug, turning Alec to get a good look at him.

 

“I’m okay, I couldn’t get my breath back,” Alec panted out, sinking into Magnus’ body as he dragged air into his burning lungs. He grabbed Magnus’ arm when it wrapped around him, holding it to his chest.

 

“I’m so sorry, fuck, I’m so sorry, Alexander. Promise me you’re okay,” Magnus mumbled, burying his face in Alec’s chest as tears stung his eyes, desperately needing to hear Alec’s heartbeat. His eyes slammed shut when Alec’s fingers brushed through his hair, listening to Alec’s heart slam in his chest, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

 

“I swear, I’m fine. I told you I would say the colour, I said it as soon as I realised something was wrong,” Alec said, finding it easier to breathe by the second. He pulled Magnus closer, tilting Magnus’ head up with a finger under the Warlock’s chin. “I promise you, I’m okay. Look at me, I’m fine,” he said.

 

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, letting out a shaky breath that ended on a sob when Alec nodded at him, wide-eyed, eyes that shone with honesty. He pulled Alec’s head into his own chest, pushing the hair that had flopped over Alec’s forehead back and pressing his lips to Alec’s forehead. 

 

“Stop it, stop feeling guilty, it isn’t your fault, Magnus. We used the colour system, it worked. You reacted straight away, this was nobody’s fault,” Alec said, shuffling until he had both arms wrapped around Magnus’ torso, the guilt was plain on the Warlock’s face. “Remember what you said? It is there for both of our safety, you made sure I knew the risks and you stopped it as soon as we recognised the danger,” he said.

 

“Sorry, I just… I don’t even want to think about what could have happened,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s hair, breathing deeply to stop himself from crying.

 

“What  _ could  _ have happened but didn’t. I trust you implicitly, I know that you would  _ never _ do anything to hurt me, your reaction proves that,” Alec said, looking up into Magnus’ eyes. He cupped his hand to Magnus’ jaw, his thumb sweeping across the Warlock’s cheekbone when Magnus leaned into his touch. “I’m okay,” he insisted, tugging Magnus’ head down and pressing his lips to Magnus’.

 

Magnus didn’t even try to fight the kiss, clutching Alec’s face as he sank into it, kissing Alec twice, a third time, needing to feel Alec’s lips on his. He pressed his forehead to Alec’s when it overwhelmed him, his need to feel the Shadowhunter’s vital presence.

 

“We will be more careful going forward, maybe not use that position next time, or restraints with a wider reach, more manoeuvrability,” Alec said, pulling back to look up when Magnus stiffened.

 

“There won’t be a “next time”, we’re never doing that again,” Magnus said, cringing at the thought of Alec ever having to colour out like that again. He almost held on when Alec pulled back. 

 

Alec unwound Magnus from his body and stood up on shaky legs, tugging Magnus to his feet, he silently led Magnus to the bed and pulled back the covers, pulling Magnus in with him. He wrapped his arms around the Warlock, letting Magnus sink into his chest before replying, getting his thoughts in order.

 

“Shadowhunter’s have a saying, ‘don’t let your feelings cloud your judgement’. We don’t have to do that again, we know that it is dangerous so we know to avoid it. But, that doesn’t mean we should shy away from exploration altogether,” Alec said, brushing his fingers up and down Magnus’ shoulder as his other hand slid into Magnus’ hair. 

 

“I don’t want to give this up, Magnus, it is too important to me,” Alec said, smiling when Magnus looked up at him. “I don’t want fear to override our time together, I need this. Promise me this won’t affect us? That we can move forward from this?” he asked.

 

“You still want to continue with your lessons?” Magnus asked, his stomach churning when Alec nodded.

 

“Green” Alec whispered, holding Magnus tighter to him when the Warlock buried his face in his chest again. “I trust you and I hope that I’ve proven to you that it’s worth putting your trust in me, that you trust me enough to also think about our safety while we are in here, it isn’t just down to you, I’m just as responsible.”

 

“I do trust you, I believe that you coloured out as soon as you recognised the warning signs, not everyone would recognise them so fast,” Magus said, relief flooding him that Alec took the situation seriously instead of trying to laugh it off. Others wouldn’t.

 

“Then trust me enough to say yes. There is still so much to explore and I don’t want to stop because of one stupid accident, which we caught in time and avoided,” Alec said, hope infusing every syllable. 

 

“Okay,” Magnus said, marvelling at Alec’s willingness to move forward. He pouted his lips out, pressing them to Alec’s chest as he snuggled in, wanting to keep the Shadowhunter close. 

 

“Does that mean we can still use the other stuff?” Alec asked hopefully, pushing his luck while Magnus was in an agreeable mood.

 

“You coloured out, Alexander. I told you, red means everything stops. Tonight's lesson is over,” Magnus said with a shaky sigh. Even if Alec hadn't gotten to try the toys out on him, it was his number one rule and honestly, he wasn't in the mood to continue anyway. 

 

“Next time then?” Alec asked hopefully. He wasn't going to push it, following the rules was what he was best at, even if he hadn't got to test out the toys and turn Magnus into a quivering mess. There was always next time. 

 

“You still want to use them?” Magnus asked incredulously, shaking his head at the grin on Alec’s face.  _ I swear he has been sent to finish me off!  _ He thought.

 

“Of course, and, you’re still wearing your buttplug. You promised I could take it out,” Alec said, pulling a pout onto his face that had a shaky laugh bursting from Magnus.

 

“You’re incorrigible,” Magnus said, shaking his head at Alec’s antics, finding it hard to deny the look of hope on Alec's face. He surveyed Alec, seeing that he really was okay before rolling over in the cage of Alec’s arms. This, he could allow. 

 

Alec shimmied down the bed with a triumphant shimmy of his hips. He understood why there would be no more tonight, Magnus had made it clear from the start that everything stopped when one of them coloured out, so he made the most of being allowed to take the plug out.

 

Alec rolled Magnus onto his stomach, carefully checking that the Warlock was okay with it. And that he could breathe. Before he brushed his fingers over the pink jewel in Magnus’ ass. He gripped it with his pointer finger and thumb, watching as Magnus arched his back and pushed his ass out.

 

“Just tug it gently, ease it out, I’ll give it up for you,” Magnus said, his breath catching with how gentle Alec was when he tugged. Taking deep breaths, he relaxed his rim, letting the plug slide from his body when Alec tugged with enough force to get it out.

 

Alec stared at Magnus’ gaping asshole, his eyes wide as he imagined what it would be like to put his dick in there. He wrestled the thoughts away and pressed a chaste kiss to Magnus’ clenching hole before shuffling back up the bed and handing the plug back to Magnus.

 

“Every time you use a toy, you have to make sure it is cleaned properly afterwards. Apart from the hygiene aspect of it, it keeps them in working order. Most of them can even go in the dishwasher; if you have the stomach for it. I prefer to sterilise mine with Magic, I know they are clean then,” Magnus said, cleaning everything up and sending it to its rightful place with a wave of his hand before settling into Alec’s chest once more, letting the hairs tickle his chin and nose.

 

“See, I’m still learning,” Alec chuckled, wrapping his arms around Magnus when the Warlock laughed. He would crack a hundred jokes if he got to hear that laugh again. He grinned into Magnus’ hair as he imagined what their next lesson would bring. He would never forget the lesson tonight's incident had taught him but he chose not to dwell on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing the first half of this chapter! Alec was thirsty! and so was Magnus. Alec certainly keeps him on his toes!
> 
> I felt that the second half of the chapter was important too. Better something like that happens in a controlled environment than another time when the participants aren't prepared to deal with it or have a system in place for if that kind of situation.
> 
> please remember to always stay safe during sex, even the vanilla kind.


End file.
